


The hottest chicken

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “My dear Alexander, I have spent quite a bit of time on this earth and I’m pretty sure that cooking skills aren’t hereditary. Just because Isabelle might not be able to prepare a palatable meal does not mean your cooking will be the same. Besides, you have me to guide you and make sure everything will turn out delicious,” Magnus replied with a smile, hand rising to brush his fingertips along his lover’s jawline, feeling the beginnings of rough stubble against the pads of his digits. Alec immediately leant into the touch like a cat silently asking to be pet some more, though in his case it was without the purring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152875909132) is the post with the prompt and [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152785293502) is the list with the date fic memes this idea is from.
> 
>  
> 
> _#25 cooking a meal together_

“Izzy can’t even cook fried eggs and I highly doubt that I will do any better,” Alec commented and scrunched up his face sceptically, clearly not at all confident in his kitchen skills. He was a Shadowhunter, a warrior, but he never cooked anything. Every time they had to take care of making their meals it had been Jace who, for some unknown reason, was surprisingly good in the kitchen. Alec had honestly expected his parabatai to fend even worse than Izzy in the kitchen but his meals were almost as good as Maryse’s.

“My dear Alexander, I have spent quite a bit of time on this earth and I’m pretty sure that cooking skills aren’t hereditary. Just because Isabelle might not be able to prepare a palatable meal does not mean your cooking will be the same. Besides, you have me to guide you and make sure everything will turn out delicious,” Magnus replied with a smile, hand rising to brush his fingertips along his lover’s jawline, feeling the beginnings of rough stubble against the pads of his digits. Alec immediately leant into the touch like a cat silently asking to be pet some more, though in his case it was without the purring.

“And the recipe is a really easy one, I assure you,” he added with a gentle smile, unable to resist the urge to run his fingers through Alec’s unstyled and as usually slightly messy dark hair before finally stepping back to keep a little distance from the distraction that was Alexander Lightwood. Ever since they got closer and reached a level where small, casual touches were clearly okay and very much welcome, it had started to become quite difficult for Magnus to keep his hands to himself in a surprisingly innocent way.

“So, what is that we’re cooking?”

“It’s a poblano chicken enchilada casserole,” Magnus replied with a smile and Alec frowned a little because he wasn’t quite sure what that even meant.

“It’s Mexican cuisine,” he added as an explanation for his boyfriend and Alec made a little “Ah” sound in understanding before glancing around the kitchen of Magnus’s loft where the ingredients seemed to be spread out on the table already, waiting to be processed. Magnus snapped his fingers and half a second later both of them were actually wearing aprons for reasons unbeknownst to Alec.

“Why…do we need these??” He asked with a frown and only relaxed when he realised his apron was simply dark grey, nothing like Magnus’s purple one with a glittery-pink _Kiss the Cook_ scrawled across the front.

“Just in case. We wouldn’t want to accidentally stain our clothes, would we, my dear Alexander?”

Alec fought the blush that threatened to take over his cheeks every time Magnus used some term of endearment in combination with his full name and tried to ignore the tingly warmth spreading through his chest. He simply nodded, clearing his throat a little awkwardly, before he stepped closer to the table and picked up one of the two deep-green peppers sitting in a small basket with four red ones and he almost knocked a lime off the table in the process.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing and can instruct me,” Alec almost mumbled and frown sceptically at all the things on the table. Especially the chicken breast and he fleetingly wondered for how long the ingredients were already sitting on the table but he was distracted from saying the question out loud by Magnus placing a cutting board and knife in front of him.

“I have never done this recipe but how hard can it be,” Magnus commented with a confident smile and Alec thought to himself that someone with about four centuries of life experience would certainly know how to cook and do all of this, even with a new recipe. The thought that Magnus might not really know what he was doing didn’t even enter his mind. At least not yet.

Magnus filled the kitchen with light chatter, drawing Alec into an easy conversation while they prepared the ingredients for the dish and everything  was perfectly fine until the cooking part of the meal started. Alec had left the room for not more than five minutes to wash his hands in the bathroom slicing the peppers - he didn’t want to risk touch his face or eyes and have them burned out of his skull (maybe Magnus’s tendency of being dramatic was already rubbing off on him) - and even before he entered the kitchen again did he already catch the distinct smell of smoke.

“What happened??” Alec asked, rushing into the kitchen only to witness Magnus using his magic to extinguish the fire responsible for the smell of smoke. The content of the pan had caught fire and Alec had absolutely no idea how this happened in the short amount of time he had left the kitchen. He might not be very knowledgeable when it came to cooking but even he realised that this hadn’t been an easy thing to accomplish.

“The chicken was hotter than expected. Flaming hot, so to say,” Magnus commented in an unbelievably calm voice and shrugged with a lazy grin while pulling the pan off the stove, scrunching up his face at the sight of half raw, half burnt chicken.

“How did that even happen? Are you okay?” Alec grabbed the pan out of Magnus’s hand and disposed it into the sink without paying much attention to it - the food was useless now anyway - and then his hands encircled his lover’s wrists to make sure his hands weren’t hurt by the fire.

“Darling, I’m fine. And I don’t know how this happened. Raphael said it was an easy recipe that even I might be able to accomplish. Seems like he was wrong.” Magnus shrugged with a chuckle and leant closer to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s cheek before gently freeing himself from the other’s grasp and picking up a takeout flyer from the worktop next to the fridge.

“Maybe we should just order some Mexican food; that lowers the risk of my loft going up in flames.”


End file.
